


Awkward

by MistressKat



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bowties and things unsaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginnystar (ginny_star)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny_star/gifts).



> Prompt: Awkward.

“God damn noose…”

“Here, let me,” Sam says, reaching for the knotted bowtie.

Their fingers tangle clumsily until Gene drops his hands with an annoyed grunt. “Waste of fucking time. Rather be at the Railway Arms with the lads.”

“It’s for charity.” The Superintendent had made it clear that attendance at the Annual Police Ball was not optional for anyone above DI. Theoretically Sam could’ve stayed home and contemplated his mental health in peace. Practically that would’ve meant leaving Gene unchecked amongst the force brass and city officials.

“I’m a copper, not some pansy-ass socialite.” The words vibrate against the back of Sam’s hands as he tightens the bow, straightening Gene’s lapels on impulse before stepping away.

He doesn’t ask why Gene’s suit is rumpled and smelling strongly of mothballs, or why he’s getting ready in the squalid station bathroom that stinks of piss and cigarettes instead of the comfort of his own home.

“Hey, not bad, Tyler.” Gene nods at his reflection, catching Sam’s eyes briefly in the cracked mirror. He doesn’t ask for a place to stay, even though he’s been sleeping in his office for a week.

Even though he knows he could’ve been sleeping with Sam.


End file.
